paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol : Secrets of the Nexus Part 4, The Temple of Earth
The PAW Patrol truly are on a roll, for not only have they acquired the Eternal Water Source, but they've also gained new allies. But there are still more Sources to find, and more secrets to unlock. Meanwhile there are other, greedy characters, all after the same source the team seeks. Cast The PAW Patrol Star and her siblings Specter Howly Sweetie Sylvia Vesuvius Tavurvur Chard and his Robots Night Ryder Story We left off within the Temple of Water. Now, back aboard the Air Patroller, Sweetie has taken in the Eternal Water Source and is in the cargo bay practicing her new moves. Meanwhile, Vesuvius is testing her new metric for describing Eternal Source properties. She solves for the final of 4 terms in the metric and gets a value of 1. She breathes a sigh of relief, for her metric has passed its second test. Ryder enters the room. Ryder : Good morning, Vesuvius. Vesuvius : Good morning. Ryder : (noticing a plethora of symbols written on a dry-erase whiteboard) That's some translation. Vesuvius : (giggles) It's a metric I developed. I just solved for the Eternal Water Source, and it worked perfectly. (points to the first term of the metric) This term describes the source's element, which in this case is water which has a value of 1. (points to the next term, which is rather complicated) This one, which was the hardest part to perfect, describes the abilities the source grants upon acceptance. The next one is for shape. 0 stands for a spherical shape, while 1 is an ellipsoid. And, the final term is for power output, which should always give a value of 1, which represents infinity. Ryder : (appalled) You're quite a genius. Vesuvius : Thank you. Ryder : We'll be landing at our next location in a few minutes. A collision alarm sounds. Ryder and Vesuvius rush to the bridge. A titanic mountain stands before them. Ryder : (shocked) Where did that come from?! Vesuvius : (equally shocked) Is that our next landing site? Ryder : No. (jumps into the pilot seat and pushes the intercom button) HOLD ON EVERYONE!!! Ryder wrestles the Air Patroller around the mountain. Another starts rising in front of them, but the Air Patroller dodges that too. More pop up, and the Air Patroller dodges. Vesuvius : (struggling to hold on) Someone must've gotten their hands on the Eternal Earth Source! Ryder : Someone who knows we're coming. Someone like, (pauses in realization) Night Ryder!!! (continues dodging mountains as they rise) Vesuvius : Who's Night Ryder? Ryder : He's an evil version of me. We haven't seen him in a long time. (dodges another mountain) Chard enters the bridge. Chard : (motion sick) What's with (gags) all this movement? (sees the mountains rising in front of them) That explains a lot. Ryder : Do you think Night Ryder's behind this? (dodges another mountain) Chard : He might be, (gags again) if he's so determined to send us plummeting to our deaths. Just as suddenly as they appear, the mountains stop rising. Vesuvius : (relieved) Glad that's over. A transmission appears on the screen. Night Ryder : (laughs maniacally, because of course he does) Ryder : (unfazed) I might've know you were behind all that. Night Ryder : Who else would want revenge? Huh? Huh? (sees Chard) Well, if it isn't my former accomplice. Chard : Long time, no see. Night Ryder : You look... different. Chard : I've put on a few kilos, yes. Vesuvius : (somewhat surprised) You two know each other? Night Ryder : We used to be partners. Chard : That much is true. The Medibot from the previous part enters the bridge. Medibot : Star's sickness is worsening. She's already- (sees Night Ryder on the screen) Just what we needed. Night Ryder : (manically as a villain) So, Chard, you brought your robots with you? Chard : Only a few. Medibot : We need your help. Night Ryder : (confused) You want MY help? Medibot : One of our passengers in infected with your bioweapon. Night Ryder : (stares for a moment, then laughs in disbelief) And, who may said passenger be? Star enters the bridge, unable to walk without holding onto something. She has a paw on her abdominal region and is groaning in pain. Medibot : (surprised) What are you doing here? Before Star can speak, Night Ryder interrupts. Night Ryder : Being sick? (Laughs like a villain) Star : (croaky) It's no-a-CHOO! funny. Night Ryder : (still laughing) It's hilarious! Star : (getting anxious) No, it's not. Star's eyes start glowing, but the brightness is sporadic and flickers like crazy. Everyone on the bridge notices. Vesuvius : (slightly scared) What's happening to mom? Chard : (just as surprised) Hard to say. I've never seen anything like this. The glow in Star's eyes slowly resolves itself. Perathius, who has just arrived in the bridge, panics and bites Star's tail, causing her to snap back to her senses. Star : (groans from the pain) Thank you. Chard : (to Night Ryder) You're way too good at @&*%$#ing people off. Night Ryder : (unconcerned) It's a villain thing.